Destiny Love
by Roussie
Summary: Jamás había conocido nada más que la traición, el engaño y la soledad. Tantos milenios se había complacido en su propia miseria. Hasta ese fatídico día en que decidió enfrentar a su hermano. Fue esa flecha la que comenzó toda su historia, y la que lo llevo a su fatídico desenlace. HadesxPerséfone. Rated: M por temas sexuales.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**** : L****os mitos griegos no me pertenecen ni tengo la autoría sobre ningún personaje****. Toda esta historia es una fantasía de mi mente de como me gustaría que hubiera sido en realidad. Los personajes son muy diferentes a lo narrado en los antiguos poemas griegos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La flecha**

Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y la traición, después de todo, es lo único que había conocido desde su nacimiento.

En su primer día de vida, su padre Cronos lo había engullido por el miedo a la traición de sus propios descendientes, fueron años de soledad en ese lúgubre y fétido lugar, hasta que le sucedieron uno por uno el resto de sus hermanos, Hestia, Hera, Poseidón y Deméter.

Aún recordaba lo triste que se sentía al oír la voz de su madre a través del estómago de su padre, recordaba los llantos y ruegos que escuchaba pidiéndole que le devolviera a sus hijos, pero su padre no escuchaba. Siendo el hijo mayor, se sintió responsable de la crianza de sus hermanos menores, aunque no era el mejor lugar para criar niños, intentó que su estancia fuera mucho mejor de lo que para él lo había sido.

Los había acunado entre sus brazos cuando eran unos pequeños bebés, los ponía sobre sus hombros cuando el horrible ácido estomacal de su padre subía por las noches, y siempre solía recoger los mejores trozos de comida que podía encontrar para sus hermanos menores, solo Hestia lo comprendía y era capaz de ayudar con la crianza de sus hermanos. Solo cuando una enorme roca cayo dentro de el estómago de su padre, Hades comprendió que aún quedaba una ligera esperanza de algún día salir de esa profunda prisión. Su hermano menor se había salvado, y quizás algún día los rescataría a todos.

Y así fue como al cabo de varios años su hermano menor, Zeus fue capaz de abrir el estómago de su padre y rescatarlos a todos.

Hades estaba tan agradecido con su hermano por liberarlos de esa oscura prisión.

Pero no le llevó mas que unos años darse cuenta de que para Zeus ellos no eran más que simple peones en la titanomaquia. Fueron diez largos años llenos de feroces batallas, donde ganó algunas cicatrices antes de aprender a luchar contra los titanes y poder encerrarlos en el tártaro. Es verdad, obtuvo sus poderes y se consolidó como un Dios poderoso gracias a esas batallas, y le fue dado su casco de la invisibilidad y poderes oscuros al robar conocimientos de los antiguos titanes.

Pero de nada sirvió todos los logros que consiguió después de la titanomaquia. Fue engañado por Zeus, y como primogénito no fue capaz de asumir el trono como Rey de todos los dioses, si no que en su lugar fue arrojado a otro oscuro pozo donde debía mantener encerrados a los titanes y dar un nuevo hogar a las almas de los humanos fallecidos.

En ese tiempo Hades se sintió agradecido con Zeus, y no fue capaz de objetar nada, aceptó el árido terreno confiando en que era lo mejor, como el hermano mayor, debía de ser el guardián del reino oscuro y proteger a los demás del peligro que significaban los titanes. Pero el árido reino no fue lo que enfrió su corazón.

Lo que enfrió sus sentimientos fue el rechazo y el repudio de sus propios hermanos, Zeus exageraba su miedo a una rebelión de su parte y solo era llamado en pocas ocasiones a formar parte de las fiestas que celebraban regularmente, aunque jamas se sintió cómodo en el gran Olimpo, sentía el rechazo a su reino y a su persona sólo por pertenecer al inframundo. Frecuentemente las demás deidades huían al verlo pasar, o simplemente fingían que no existía, eso se sentía demasiado cruel, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar y simplemente no ir a menos que fuera de suma importancia su participación.

Sin contar que mucha féminas intentaban ganar su corazón solo por su título de _el rico_, deidades y seres mitológicos querían beneficiosos enlaces matrimoniales dónde la dote que el diera fuera el mayor tesoro en oro, plata y joyas, pero Hades rechazaría las ofertas, veía el miedo y el terror en los ojos de las jóvenes doncellas y sabía que no podría llevar un matrimonio sin amor y solo por intereses carnales. Ya llevaba demasiados milenios en soledad como para casarse solo por un interés del que no sacaría ningún provecho.

A los mortales tampoco les gustaba la muerte detestaban su reino y temían de él. Y solo unos pocos realizaban ritos para encontrar grandes tesoros o para tener grandes recompensas, siempre le divertía ver cómo los humanos inventaban historias en dónde a cambio de su alma o de alguna doncella, él les daría oro, o joyas preciosas. Eran mitos muy bien narrados, pero demasiados lejos de la realidad. Ya estaba colapsado de trabajo, como para querer añadir alguna otra alma, o una molesta doncella a su gran reino. Pero jamás se molestaría en desmentir ninguna historia, el miedo de los mortales lograba que todos se mantuvieran alejados y que lo respetarán más que a cualquier otro dios en todo el panteón. Y eso le agradaba, su trabajo era más sencillo y eficaz gracias a eso.

Sólo sus vástagos y deidades menores del inframundo comprendían la gran responsabilidad que requería ser el Rey del inframundo. Lo respetaban y lo veneraban como un ser superior. Ellos no le temían, y él no les haría daño. Siempre velaría por el bien de su propio reino, al igual como velaría por el bienestar de sus hermanos menores aún después de tantos años sin verlos y siendo rechazado.

Pero al cabo de unos años se rindió de tratar de encajar en el Olimpo y en el reino mortal, solo Hestia lo acogía en su humilde morada sin temor, solo ella aún lo trataba como su hermano mayor, y con eso le bastaba, era feliz, la soledad le sentaba maravillosa.

Y cada vez se daba cuenta de que en realidad la gente que estaba a su alrededor, sus fieles y leales sirvientes era en los únicos en los que podía confiar. Le gustaba mantener una relación impersonal con todos ellos, era eficiente y ahorraba todos los problemas que Zeus tenía con todos sus amoríos y peleas matrimoniales. Sin contar las constantes disputas de sus hijos bastardos y reconocidos. Era mucho mejor una vida solitaria y pacífica en el Inframundo, que el ajetreo del Olimpo.

Además, siempre tenía demasiado trabajo que realizar. Desde un principio tuvo que ordenar todo el desastre que Cronos y sus antecesores habían dejado. Antes el tártaro consumía todo el Inframundo y almas buenas y malas pagaban el mismo castigo.

Horrorizado Hades dividió su reino, ahora el tártaro era solo una pequeña parte del inframundo y solo los titanes y los mayores criminales sufrirían el tormento eterno en ese lugar. En la entrada a sus dominios, bestias feroces atacarían a quien se atreviera a intentar descubrir sus secretos y evitarían que almas muertas volvieran a atormentar a los vivos.

Y los muertos entraban al inframundo cruzando el río Aqueronte en la barca conducida por Caronte quien les cobraba una moneda para cruzar, aquellos que eran pobres o nadie los sepultaba debían recorrer la pradera asfódelos por cien años, y luego volver a nacer y vivir otra vida humana hasta que tuvieran una sepultura decente.

La otra orilla era vigilada por Cerbero un enorme perro de tres cabezas regalado por Hestia y quien cuidaba la puerta de entrada al Hades y se encargaba de que los espíritus de los muertos pudiesen entrar y que nadie saliera. Cada vez que Hades tenía tiempo, le gustaba jugar con Cerbero e incluso recorrer los grandes bosques que poseía dentro de su palacio.

Dentro de las puertas se encontraba el gran palacio de Hades, una réplica exacta del gran palacio del Olimpo, solo que hecha de obsidiana y piedras preciosas. Aunque la construcción había durado varios años, fue Hefesto quién ayudo a terminar y remodelar el gran palacio, y no solo eso. También había ayudado a crear túneles subterráneos en dónde aguas termales fluían hacía piscinas en varios lugares del palacio, y había creado las habitaciones donde dormía Hades, y las deidades del Inframundo. También había ayudado a crear un pequeño jardín con flores de asfódelos y árboles de Granada. Aunque su tarea más impresionante fue la creación del enorme trono imperial, hecho de ébano y cubierto de oro negro con incrustaciones de rubíes rojos, y por supuesto los detalles del salón imperial, cada parte del salón contenía símbolos que representan la justicia y los pasos que los muertos daban hasta llegar al salón imperial, dónde su alma era juzgada y enviada a recibir su castigo o benevolencia eterna.

Hefesto era un gran herrero y Hades siempre contaba con el para cualquier obra o proyecto que surgiera, y aunque Hades hubiera querido que Hefesto viviera en su palacio, conocía demasiado bien las malas intenciones de su malvada esposa Afrodita, y eso lo hacía detener su relación con su sobrino.

Más de una vez Afrodita lo había intentado seducir para obtener joyas y riquezas, y aunque Hades siempre había sido generoso en las pagas con Hefesto para que su mujer no lo volviera a molestar, Afrodita jamás estaba satisfecha. Y aunque Afrodita poseía una belleza sobrenatural, con sus largos cabellos rubios, su piel pálida y suave, sus suaves curvas femeninas, sus regordetes y rojos labios. Hades sabía que Afrodita era una mujer de sangre caliente que era infiel por excelencia, y no solo eso, era manipuladora y malvada, de un corazón egoísta y traicionero, y Hades jamás caería en sus juegos. Jamás había amado a ninguna mujer o hombre, y era feliz así, se sentía seguro. Sabía que las mujeres solo se acercarían por interés o por que Afrodita intentaría de enredarlo entre uno de sus viciosos juegos. Hades ya conocía el sabor de la traición y el engaño, y jamás podría tolerar que una simple mujer lo hiciera botar sus votos de castidad y de amor para con su reino.

Detrás del enorme palacio imperial, había una enorme colina dónde se encontraban los campos elíseos, donde las personas de buen corazón vivían tranquilos días en los enormes parajes y donde podían beber del agua del Leteo si deseaban volver a nacer y vivir otra vida humana.

En un oasis más allá del río aqueronte de encontraban la isla de los bienaventurados, donde los corazones más puros y los grandes héroes vivían vidas llenas de felicidad.

Hades junto a los jueces del inframundo, Minos, Radamantis y Éaco, se encargaban de designar el lugar de descanso de cada mortal. Además de eso, Hades también debía de supervisar el trabajo de cada dios que habitaba el inframundo, tal como el de Hecate, diosa de la brujería y amiga de su hermana Hestia, siempre solían visitar juntos a su hermana menor cuando su agenda lo permitía. También a Morfeo, dios de los sueños, y Tanátos su ángel de la muerte, hijos de Hypnos y Nyx, antigüos Titanes que lo ayudaron a comprender mucho mejor la riqueza y poder de este reino. Las únicas deidades que trabajaban solas eran las Parcas que ni siquiera al mismo Zeus serian capaz de dar cuenta de sus acciones.

Por todo eso, rara vez decidía ir al Olimpo.

Solo que este día fue diferente, Hermes llego apresurado a su sala del trono con el recado de que Zeus lo necesitaba en su palacio de manera inmediata. Hades levanto sus cejas impresionado de la urgencia con la que se lo solicitaba.

Resignado y sin querer perder más tiempo, se adentro en sus habitaciones, se coloco su túnica formal y afeito su incipiente barba. Una vez listo para enfrentar a su hermano. Monto su carro negro y guío a sus corceles al Olimpo solo para hacer mas dramática su entrada, abrió un portal para cruzar aún más rápido la brecha entre el subsuelo y el mundo mortal.

Una vez hubo llegado a el palacio de su hermano, se sorprendió al notar que ninguna celebración se estaba llevando a cabo, generalmente todos los días habían celebraciones en el Olimpo. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, y entro al palacete privado de su hermano.

Al entrar se sorprendió de ver a Afrodita parada al lado de Zeus, quién se encontraba sentado en su trono algo pensativo. Bufó para sus adentros, la bruja rubia de seguro tramaba una de sus tretas por haberla rechazado y no haberse acostado con ella, o una de las cuantas ninfas que había mandado a su reino.

Se rió para sus adentros, no importaba la belleza que poseyeran, su castidad era algo que no iba a dejar de lado por brujas como ellas.

Con rostro serio camino hasta los pies del trono, se inclino ligeramente y saludo al rey de los dioses, y lentamente levanto su rostro para ver una sonrisa burlona en la cara de Afrodita, y a Zeus aún inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—Hermano —comenzó Hades ignorando completamente la presencia de Afrodita— ¿Para que es esta reunión?— pregunto sin querer conocer la respuesta, sabía que nada bueno saldría de esto.

Afrodita resopló ante su desplante.

—Es algo descortés no saludar a los presentes. —señaló ofendida.

Hades la miró pero no dijo nada, volteo la mirada a Zeus esperando a que hablara.

Zeus solo sonrió y lo saludo de regreso.

—Hades, siempre tan formal ¿Acaso no puedo invitar a mi hermano mayor a beber ambrosía de vez en cuando? —pregunto mientras mandaba a su copero y amante Ganímedes, llevarle una copa de ambrosía.

Hades lentamente se paró y tomo la copa bebiendo la ambrosía de un solo sorbo.

—Disculpa mis malos modales entonces hermano,— dijo una vez hubo terminado su copa.— Si eso es todo, debo terminar un trabajo en el inframundo. Si me disculpas— dijo inclinándose para retirarse, esperando la furia de Zeus.

Zeus río por lo bajo con su brillo juguetón en sus ojos azul cielo y solo negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Esta bien Hades, no es por eso que te llame, pasemos al salón del trono a charlar más a gusto.— dijo levantándose y caminando lentamente hasta llegar a las puertas de su salón, apoyado siempre de su copero.

Hades solo asintió mientras seguía a Zeus y Afrodita y tomando asiento en el sillón cara a cara a Zeus, Afrodita lo ignoró, y acomodo su pomposo trasero en el sofá al lado de Zeus.

—En realidad te hemos llamado aquí porque te hemos visto demasiado solo, y quisiéramos, que tuvieras una reina para tu solitario reino.— dijo sin rodeos el rey de los dioses.

Hades se sorprendió, no esperaba esa jugada de la bruja.

Afrodita solo sonrió al ver su cara estupefacta. Regocijándose en tener el control de la incómoda situación.

—Es así querido Hades— prosiguió Zeus, sin prestar atención a el atónito rostro de su hermano—, aún recuerdo la promesa de darte una gran alianza matrimonial después de la titanomaquia. Y es una pena que aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de celebrar tu boda— dijo con un encantador brillo en sus ojos.

Hades suspiro, había olvidado esa maldita promesa, y ahora la ocupaban para poder meter a una espía en su palacio. Seguramente Zeus aún pensaba que quería traicionarlo, y Afrodita había apelado a esa ventajosa oportunidad para poder ponerle las garras encima.

Hades la miro con odio pero no dijo nada, solo asintió a su hermano y respondió volviendo a su rostro serio.

—Zeus, mi responsabilidad no me ha dejado tomar una decisión en un largo tiempo. Pero pronto encontrare una reina digna. Si me disculpan, en serio tengo trabajo que terminar— agregó parándose de su asiento dispuesto a retirarse inmediatamente.

Zeus rugió indignado sacando a relucir su carácter infantil.

—Por todos los cielos Hades. Yo siendo rey tengo reina y mas mujeres de las que puedes contar entre tus muertos, es inadmisible que aun no hayas tocado una mujer. Lo necesitas, y te dejaré escoger a la que quieras. Pero llevas mas de cuatro eones diciendo lo mismo. esta vez saldrás casado de este salón, lo quieras o no.

Hades jamás había visto a Zeus tan ansioso en todos estos milenios, trago asustado, está vez la maldita bruja le estaba ganando la batalla.

—Perdón hermano, pero Afrodita ya se encuentra casada y no creo que sea prudente que ella esté aquí haciendo una alianza matrimonial para mí sí ella so—Zeus lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Afrodita es solo la solución si te pones difícil y no aceptas mi alianza matrimonial con alguna doncella. Solo ella puede hacer que Eros te fleche y aceptes mi alianza matrimonial.

Hades lo miro incrédulo.

—Hermano, esas flechas no sirven en inmortales.

Zeus solo río— En serio quieres arriesgarte Hades.

Hades retrocedió, pero no dijo nada mas.

—Muy bien entonces. Con Afrodita hemos pensado en unirte a Leuce, y sé que no rechazaras esta propuesta. Ella es una ninfa hermosa y obediente. Su matrimonio tendrá paz y bendiciones, de eso estoy seguro.— dijo Zeus mientras un rubor caía en su rostro, de seguro que en sus pensamientos lascivos.

Hades se sorprendió en cuanto escucho su nombre. Que garras tenia esa pequeña náyade, no se había cansado de su rechazo mas de tres veces cuando visito a su hermano Poseidón. Si no que también fue capaz de recurrir a Afrodita para que la ayudará. Se sorprendió pero prefirió ignorar el sentimiento de ira que sentía crecer en su interior. Esa pequeña ninfa no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ella solo era un peón para espiarlo y mantenerlo a raya, eso estaba claro. Y estaba seguro que Leuce solo estaba obsesionada con la idea del rechazo reiterado de Hades.

—Hermano si me dieras mas plazo para busca una mejor candidata que una náyade.— susurro intentado hacer entrar en razón a Zeus.

Aunque Leuce era una ninfa que era hasta cierto punto atractiva, con su largo cabello negro, su piel clara y sus ojos verde musgo, en realidad no era alguien con quién deseara atar su vida. Menos aún sabiendo todas las artimañas que era capaz de hacer solo para obtener lo que deseaba, eso ya marcaba un pésimo precedente.

Zeus lo miro furioso, por primera vez en toda su vida. Y Hades temió que quizá la decisión de su hermano ya fuera irreversible.

—Te parece muy pequeño el ofrecimiento hermano.

Hades no logro formar una palabra cuando vio a Eros saliendo detrás de las cortinas apuntándolo con su arco. Zeus ya tenía todo planeado desde mucho antes, y ninguna palabra lo haría cambiar de opinión comprendió finalmente.

Al ver como las puertas se abrían para mostrar a la náyade, y sin ninguna otra alternativa, creó un portal que lo dirigiera a cualquier otro lugar antes de tener que enamorarse de alguien tan vil.

Al no tener demasiado tiempo a su favor, imagino cualquier lugar en el mundo terrenal al cual su hermano no pudiera ir. Escucho el grito de Zeus retumbar en su cráneo, pero por primera vez lo desobedeció y decidió atravesar el portal sin medir las consecuencias de lo que eso ocasionaría.

Al salir del portal, vio que a su alrededor había un bosque lleno de frondosos árboles, donde desembocaba un gran río. Pero no alcanzo a dar medio paso cuando sintió la flecha atravesar en su piel, tembloroso dio unos pasos intentando no caer. Pero el dolor lo venció y sin poder evitarlo, cayó arrodillado al suelo y cuando sintió que sus pesados ojos se caían, vio una hermosa joven de cabello pellirrojo completamente desnuda, correr hacia él. Un fuerte sentimiento como un fuego abrazo su pecho, y lentamente se desvaneció en un profundo sueño, soñado con un hermoso cabello rojo.

* * *

_Este es mi primer fanfic publicado, por favor sean amables :333_

_He cambiado mucho de la versión __original, espero me disculpen por ello, pero no me gusta un Hades todo fuckboy_.

_Cualquier error que encuentren no duden en hacérmelo saber._ _Amo demasiado a esta pareja _. _Según vaya desarrollando la historia quizás haga más ship (adoro el ship). Dejen amor si es que les gusta UwU_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad ****: L****os mitos griegos no me pertencen ni tengo la autoridad sobre ningún personaje ****. Toda esta historia es una fantasía de mi mente de como me gustaría que hubiera sido en realidad. Los personajes son muy diferentes a lo narrado en los antiguos poemas griegos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Kore, la doncella de las flores**

En una pequeña cabaña, a orillas de un extenso lago Hades abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar. Parpadeo varias veces, antes de sentarse y mirar el lugar donde se encontraba.

Al mirar a su alrededor observo que estaba en una pequeña choza de madera, acostado en una cama baja con un suave acolchado. Al lado de la cama solo había una silla con ropa desordenada, y a menos de tres metros había una pequeña mesa de comedor llena de pergaminos.

Se encontraba mareado, confundido, y sentía un fuerte dolor cerca de su pecho. Al mirar su torso, se dio cuenta de que no solo no tenía puesta su túnica, sino que además se encontraba vendado. Al tocar su vendaje experimentó un fuerte dolor. Suspiró irritado recordando que fue por la flecha y que todo había sido causado por Afrodita. Jamás pensó que todo tomaría ese curso, seguramente Zeus ahora desconfiaría incluso más de sus intenciones, pero no dejaría que esa bruja malvada se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Ya trataría una estrategia para conseguir el favor de Zeus nuevamente.

Levantó las sábanas de lino que lo cubrían, y se quejo de dolor al tratar de levantarse de la cama. Intento usar sus poderes oscuros, pero se dio cuenta que el dolor comenzaba a expandirse al levantar su brazo. Esto rara vez le pasaba, quizás debía descansar completamente antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a ser capaz de manejar su poder. Quizás la fecha que le clavaron si funcionaba en inmortales, hacía siglos que no experimentaba esa clase de dolores. Pero no sé rendiría, debía volver al Inframundo y planear su siguiente golpe, estaba a punto de intentar ponerse de pie, cuando vió como abruptamente se abría la puerta de la pequeña choza.

Lo primero que vio fue una larga cabellera pelirroja entrar cargando un montón de ramas. Su largo cabello cubría su cara mientras se arrodillaba dejando las ramas al lado del fogón, y colocando un caldero lleno de hierbas en éste.

El corazón de Hades dio un brinco recordando que era la mujer a la que había visto desnuda en aquel lago. Aún podía recordar el color de sus ojos verdes y de sus largas y gruesas pestañas que resaltaban con sus sonrojadas mejillas, aunque todo paso muy rápido, pudo observar el agua que resbalaba de su lechosa piel, la forma redonda de sus grandes senos y la pequeña aureola rosa de sus pezones. Sus largas y delgadas piernas corriendo cuando lo vio caer. Tan solo el recuerdo de ese momento lo hizo sonrojarse como nunca antes, intento de cubrir su pecho e intento de pensar en otra cosa. En sus eones había visto demasiados cuerpos desnudos, pero ninguno había sido capaz de sonrojarlo ni de hacer latir su corazón tan deprisa. Fue un alivio verla vestida ahora con una larga túnica marrón que ocultaba su figura, si no, quizás no hubiera podido ser capaz de resistirse a tal belleza

Al parecer sintiendo su mirada fija, la chica volteo a verlo, como recordando su presencia. El solo hecho de su mirada, hizo que cada pensamiento de Hades se borrará y solo pudo tragar duro cuando la vió caminando hacia él con un pequeño tazón que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

—Hola, soy Kore. Te encontré en el río herido y te traje a mi casa para curar tus heridas— comenzó con una sonrisa amable, aunque bien para Hades pudo haber sido un bofetón, aquella sonrisa amable, esos ojos brillando llenos de alegría y la inocencia que desprendía, era demasiado para él.

Hades solo asintió no queriendo asustar a la joven.

Al parecer ella lo tomo como un desafío ya que agrando aún más su sonrisa y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Dejó el tazón encima de la silla, y sin dudarlo se acercó aún más a él, examinando su pecho.

—Tu herida se ha vuelto a abrir— murmuró observando su pecho— Jamás había visto un tipo de herida así, estuve investigando es estos antiguos pergaminos— explicó apuntando la pila amontonada en la mesa—, pero en ninguno pude encontrar una hierba que cicatrizará por completo el corte, lo siento — dijo avergonzada— De cualquier forma, prepare estás hierbas en el caldero, quizás sirvan.— seguramente se sintió intimidada por su mirada, y pregunto algo avergonzada — ¿me permites curar tu herida? — pregunto suavemente, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le preguntaba algo, y se sintió mareado y desconcertado. Su corazón latió fuertemente cuando sintió sus suaves dedos rozar su cuello dónde se encontraba amarrado su vendaje. Casi se le escapa un gemido al sentir el roce de sus dedos.

Suspiró con fuerza y cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse.

Con la voz más gentil que logró encontrar murmuró:— Si, no hay problema— trato de ayudarla a desatar el vendaje, pero en el momento en el que movió su mano para ayudarla, sus dedos se rozaron y sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos atónito por el efecto que un pequeño roce provocó en todo su cuerpo.

Kore lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te esfuerces. Tranquilo yo lo haré por ti— dijo mientras colocaba suavemente su mano en su regazo.

Con paciencia desarmo el nudo y lentamente saco las vendas de su cuerpo. Tomo suavemente su cuello y lo ayudo a recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

—Disculpa por mi humilde morada— comenzó mientras tomaba el tazón de hierbas y con un pequeño palo la revolvía. — Jamás suelo traer visitas, siempre estoy sola en este lugar, perdón por el desastre.— continuo mientras lentamente sacaba un poco de hierbas y lo untaba en su pecho.

Hades jadeo al sentir las hierbas tibias en su piel, esa pequeña doncella lograba que todo se tambalease a su alrededor. Nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de cuidarlo ni siquiera de hablarle sin temblar de miedo. Y está pequeña lo miraba de una forma gentil sin temor. Debía sanar pronto e irse de su intoxicante compañía. Todo esos sentimientos en su interior solo eran por el veneno de amor de la flecha, de seguro que después de un tiempo desaparecerían se repetía intentando de controlar su respiración. Al estar tan cerca, podía sentir el olor dulce que desprendía y no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada más que en ella. Jadeo ligeramente cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos en su abdomen.

—Lo siento— jadeo Kore pensando en que había hecho algo malo y retirando sus manos de su pecho— No era mi intención causarte dolor. ¿Las hierbas estaban demasiado calientes? — jadeo preocupada.

Hades tomó sus manos entre las suyas sintiendo como mariposas revoloteaban en su interior mientras la acercaba mas a él.

—Tranquila, es normal que me duela. Tus hierbas calman mi dolor, solo, continúa.— murmuró esperando calmarla. Cerro sus ojos para que no se sintiera así de perturbada. Todos siempre solían temerle, y en verdad no quería asustar a esa dulce chica.

Kore lo miró con ojos llorosos, generalmente su madre solía regañarla fuertemente si cometía alguna falta similar que le causará un daño, suspiró aliviada de que su madre había salido por unas semanas a cosechar a los campos de los mortales y que volvería dentro de los próximos siete días.

Con manos temblorosas volvió a esparcir las hierbas curativas. Intentando de hacerlo suavemente.

No entendía aún porque había querido ayudar a este hombre. Ella era la inútil diosa de la primavera, encerrada en su jardín y siempre sola, le gustaba estudiar toda clase de hierbas y crear nuevas y mejores flores no solo para decorar, si no también para sanar a los demás.

Pero jamás dentro de sus setecientos años había visto a un hombre en sus tierras. Pero ese día, mientras se bañaba con las ninfas sintió un extraordinario poder cerca de su morada, intrigada corrió hacia ahí, ignorando el hecho de que sus ninfas acompañantes huyeran al sentir la fuerza de ese poder. Cuando llegó a la fuente de esa vibración vió a ese hombre caer al suelo abruptamente.

Pero apesar de solo tener a Hermes y Apolo como referencia. Este hombre era diferente, especial incluso podría decir, que contrarrestaba a con la belleza que hasta ahora había conocido. Él era alto, delgado, de piel extremadamente blanca, cabello largo, liso y negro como el ébano, le llegaba más abajo de los hombros. No tenía barba, tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, no tan fina, una nariz fina y delgada, ojos llenos de las pestañas más negras y largas de lo que alguna vez hubiera visto. Y unos impresionantes ojos color celeste tan claros como el río que fluía cerca de su casa. Desnuda y sin ayuda lo arrastró hasta su casa.

Cómo pudo le saco sus túnicas ensangrentadas y su corazón casi dió un salto cuando vio su pecho desnudo.

Tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, y también poseía un abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado. Apenas tocó su cuerpo sintió un incendio recorrer su cuerpo, y se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su propia desnudez. Rápidamente se coloco una túnica marrón y limpio su herida con agua de hierbas, vendo su herida y lo dejo dormir, mientras salió a tranquilizar a sus ninfas y ordenar les que se fueran porque quería descansar. Ya que si se enteraban que había sido un hombre y no una bestia como les había dicho el que había irrumpido en su valle, sospechaba que le contarían a su madre sobre el extraño que estaba en su casa. Y Kore no sabía lo que su madre sería capaz de hacer si se entera de algo.

Volviendo a pensar en ella, volvió al presente y solo asintió antes de terminar de esparcir las hierbas, se levantó para ir a buscar el vendaje de algodón de su buró, y volvió con el vendaje y un tazón de agua que aún se encontraba tibio.

—Ven, déjame ayudar a sentarte— con cuidado volvió a tomar al hombre del cuello y lentamente lo ayudo a sentarse.

Una vez que estuvo sentado le ofreció el tazón con agua y le dijo: —Es agua de lavanda te ayudará a cicatrizar más rápido las heridas— dijo ofreciéndole el tazón. El hombre solo asintió y ella se lo entregó para luego tomar el vendaje y comenzar a envolverlo por sus heridas, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo al tocar su suave piel.

Hades estaba silencioso viendo trabajar a la pequeña pelirroja. Se sorprendió de lo rápida que era atendiendolo, aunque quizás se sentía incómoda en su presencia y por eso el apuro de terminar tan pronto. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que su corazón latiera dolorosamente dentro de su pecho.

Intentó pensar un tema de conversación, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Kore lo interrumpió.

—¿Cómo te hiciste está herida?— pregunto mientras amarraba el vendaje detrás de su cuello.

Hades espero a que terminara de anudar el vendaje y que lo mirara a los ojos, no sabía explicar porque, pero ver esos resplandecientes ojos verdes hacia que le fuera más fácil hablar.

Buscando su mirada la encontró y comenzó a relatar su historia:— Pelea familiar. Supongo que se salió de control— murmuró, pensando detenidamente en las consecuencias que podría tener para el ese enfrentamiento con su hermano, pero ya estaba hecho, y no pensaba volver al Olimpo hasta que Zeus quitará esa idea del matrimonio por ahora solo debía curarse y volver al Inframundo a planear cuidadosamente su próxima estrategia.

—Entiendo— comento Kore mientras jugueteaba con las hierbas que habían sobrado. — ¿Y que clase de criatura eres?Sentí un poder extraordinario antes que vinieras. además eres el primer ser que entra en las tierras de mi madre sin su permiso— susurro mirándolo con curiosidad.

Hades sonrió, una vez que dijera quién era, está hermosa mujer huiría de él. Pero no le mentiría. Prefería sentir el rechazo ahora y no después de haberse encariñado lo suficiente como para no querer dejarla ir.

—Soy Hades, señor del Inframundo— dijo con voz firme, analizando la expresión de su cara, y viendo cómo la cara de la chica se inclinaba ligeramente.

Pero para sorpresa de Hades, no vió el miedo que esperaba, y su corazón respiro tranquilo. Pero no lograba entender porque le importaba tanto su imagen frente a esta pequeña chica.

—Mil perdones su alteza por no tener algo mejor que ofrecerle— murmuró avergonzada sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza.

Fue un gesto bastante tierno que hizo a Hades sonreír en muchos años, tantos que pensaba que ya no podía crear esa expresión.

—Siento un poder tranquilizador al lado tuyo— murmuró levantando su rostro con su mano y dejándola allí un tiempo más maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel— Tú no eres un ser humano, dime Kore, ¿a qué especie perteneces?— pregunto intrigado y tomando un fino cabello rojo entre sus manos, maravillandónde de lo sedoso que era al tacto.

Kore se sonrojo bruscamente, no solo podía estar ofendiendo al señor del Inframundo, si no que también podía hacer que madre enfureciera si se llegaba a enterar que Hades estaba aquí. Temblorosa lo miro a sus ojos fríos.

—Soy hija de Deméter y Zeus, mi madre me deja en este bosque para que nadie me pueda encontrar ni hacer daño.— susurro intentando de sonar segura— La verdad no tengo mucho que ofrecer Lord Hades, pero si se le ofrece le puedo dar pasteles de miel para que pueda comer algo.— susurro intentando no gemir ante el toque de sus fríos dedos sobre su piel, sentía su piel calentándose y mareandose ante tantas nuevas emociones.

— Dime Aidoneus solamente querida Kore— susurro dejando caer su mano, soltando su pelo y haciendo que otra vez pudiera respirar tranquila.

—Claro Aidoneus, enseguida le traigo su pastel de miel— murmuró con una gentil sonrisa. Aún sintiendo como su piel hormigueaba ante su suave tacto.

Hades la miro mientras buscaba en un mueble dos pasteles de miel. Y apreciaba su pequeña forma buscar vasijas dónde colocarlos, lascivos pensamientos llenaron su mente, y pensó por un momento en que lo mejor que podría hacer en estos momentos era ceder por primera vez a sus impulsos carnales.

Era una diosa llena de belleza e inocencia, podría acostarse y desatar su pasión con ella y su gentil cuerpo, y así el efecto de la flecha desaparecería y el sería libre luego de ese maldito hechizo, regresaría al Inframundo a gobernar y llenaría de obsequios a esta pequeña diosa por su hospitalidad y sus curaciones. y demostraría a Zeus que también podía satisfacer sus deseos carnales sin necesidad de una esposa.

* * *

_Soy un manojo de nervios, espero que les esté gustando el ritmo de la historia, cualquier crítica constructiva lo dejan en los comentarios_ _:33_

_Y muchas gracias a las que le han dado a seguir y a sus comentarios ._

_Es la primera vez que comparto algo que he escrito y sus review me ayudaron a continuar este fic._

_Espero actualizar en una semana más._

_Y disculpen por no actualizar tan seguido, pero con lo de la pandemia y con el comienzo de mi año escolar no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir._

_Les mando los mejores deseos para que puedan pasar esta pandemia a salvó junto a sus seres queridos_.

_Aún no sé muy bien cómo contestar los rewiews, pero les responderé por acá, estoy pensando en que serán unos 20 capítulos, espero que le siga gustando el giro de la historia y espero poder actualizar más seguido en vacaciones de invierno. Mucho amor para todos ️_


End file.
